Along with the growth of computing power available for mobile devices (such as mobile handsets, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and so forth) there is a corresponding growth in the demand for rich content delivery to such devices. However, providers may be reluctant to provide such content without a suitable mechanism for secure right protection. Traditional secure rights techniques such as Conditional Access (CA) used for Pay-Television and Digital Right Management (OMA DRM) in the wireless industry may not be suitable for certain applications such as when mobile content is provided by broadcast content providers. For instance, wireless carriers may not supply CA cards in mobile devices to maintain perceived control over the devices. Likewise, content providers may be unwilling to adopt OMA DRM or other standards used by wireless providers due to perceived loss of profits and/or control over content delivery to the wireless providers.